Waiting Game
by turtleducklingg
Summary: Now it was just a waiting game, counting the days of rotting in this cell, counting the days of knowing who he was. Part 2/4 of Makapu Moose Lion's who dunnit story. Pro-bending circuit round 5.
**Words: 980**

 **Prompts:**

 **Easy - "Where were you last night?"**

 **Medium - Jet**

 **Hard - "I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."**

 **(Part two of four in Makapu Moose Lion's story)**

* * *

He would expect this kind of thing from the Fire Nation.

Brainwashing, kidnapping, secretive forces hiding in shadows; these things did not make him think of the Earth Kingdom, especially not the capital. He almost felt ashamed, to be part of a nation who did such awful things; he wondered if the other people imprisoned here felt the same way, before they _changed_.

He knew he would become like them; wiped of his memories and implanted with new ones as if he was some sort of experiment, his identity thrown away like an unneeded spare part. Now it was just a waiting game, counting the days of rotting in this cell, counting the days of knowing who he was. It was like Chinese water torture; each second was like an agonising drop of water, driving him insane, not knowing when he would be taken to become a robot for the Dai Lee, repeating phrases over and over again like the people who's voices echoed through the chambers of Lake Laogai.

Most people wouldn't have heard the footsteps. Most people would have stayed, leaning against the filthy walls of their cell, continuing with their sad waiting game. But Jet had lived in a forest for 6 years, listening out for the slightest sounds that meant he could take revenge on the nation that murdered his parents.

He stood up.

Pale skin, a ragged, vermillion scar, and golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dark chamber. It may have been badly-lit underneath Lake Laogai, but Jet had no doubt in who the man was: the tea-shop firebender who got him arrested. If he recalled correctly, his name was Lee.

Considering Lee was gripping a pair of dual swords, Jet probably should have retreated into the corner of his cell, but he just couldn't help himself; this guy was the reason he was here right now, rotting in a cell, counting the days until his memories were wiped and he was programmed to become another one of the Dai Lee's robots. He stepped forward to the front of his cell, peering through the metal bars with a look of hatred.

If Jet had a look of hatred on his face, Lee had a look of absolute loathing on his sharp features. Sweat slicked his face and dampened his dark hair and his amber eyes were alight with fury, but underneath his detestation, he looked terrible, as if he had just woken up from hibernation, drank a bottle of alcohol, and now was on an angry, drunk search for another bottle.

Before Jet could even begin to form any words out of his hatred, Lee stormed up to his cell and stared at Jet, his golden eyes burning into Jet's brown ones.

"You killed him!" Lee yelled, his voice ragged and furious, infinitely louder than the dull, robotic sound of women stating that their names were Joo Doo.

Jet took a step back, "I what?"

"You killed him!" Lee shouted again, "You killed my Uncle!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone, I-"

"Don't lie," Zuko snarled.

"I'm not lying, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie!" Lee repeated forcefully. "Your hook swords were on his body, with his blood on them!"

"Look, I don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about, and I don't know who killed your uncle, but I had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh yeah? Where were you last night?"

"I was here, rotting in this cell that you got me put into to!"

"How did I get you put in here? I wasn't the one who stormed into a tea shop and started attacking the staff and acting like a maniac!"

"Well I wasn't the one who was a firebending scum pretending to be a harmless tea serving refugee!"

"Well, if you think that my uncle and I are firebending scum, then why wouldn't you kill him?"

"Because I was locked up in here!"

"You could've escaped! You're dual swords were there, and everyone was saying that you did it! You killed him, I know you did! My uncle is dead because of you! He's-"

He suddenly choked, tears estiguishing the fire in his eyes.

"He's dead." Lee stated, sinking to the floor. "He's dead."

Jet felt a twang of sympathy for the teenager, who seemed much more vulnerable as his tears fell.

 _Don't feel sympathy! He's a firebender, he deserves this! He deserves the pain that you felt when your parents were killed!_

"Look, I didn't kill your uncle, and I really am sorry for you," Jet let the words slip out before he had a chance to stop them. "And I don't think you're Fire Nation scum. Believe me, I understand what it's like to lose someone, and I also understand what it's like to want revenge."

Lee looked up at Jet and stared at him. It wasn't like before, when his eyes were hateful and furious. This time they were softer, as if they were saying _I believe you._

Lee stood up and took a set of keys from his pocket. "I was going to use these so I could go inside and... I don't know, really. I wasn't thinking straight. But now... I could get you out, if you wanted."

Jet stared in disbelief. A minute ago, this guy was screaming bloody murder at him, and now he was offering to get him out of prison?

"Well, okay." Jet said, still surprised at Lee's sudden change in behaviour towards him.

The keys jangled in the lock, and a successful click adorned Jet's ears in freedom. He stepped out and smiled at Lee.

"Thanks."


End file.
